Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Credits
Opening Titles * DC Comics - From DC Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jay Oliva * Written by: Jim Krieg * Based on the Graphic Novel Flashpoint by: Geoff Johns and Andy Kubert - Published by DC Entertainment * Justin Chambers, C. Thomas Howell, Michael B. Jordan, Kevin MckIdd * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Music by: Frederik Wiedmann * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Cast: ** Justin Chambers as Flash/Barry Allen ** C. Thomas Howell as Professor Zoom/Thawne ** Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone ** Kevin McKidd as Batman/Thomas Wayne ** Dee Bradley Baker as Estrigan ** Steve Blum as Lex Luthor ** Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne ** Sam Daly as Superman ** Dana Delany as Lois Lane ** Grey DeLisle Griffin as Nora Allen ** Cary Elwes as Aquaman ** Nathan Fillion as Green Lanthern/Hal Jordan ** Jennifer Hale as Iris ** Danny Huston as General Lane ** Danny Jacobs as Grifter ** Peter Jessop as Dr. Vulko ** Lex Lang as Captain Atom ** Vanessa Marshall as Wonder Woman ** Candi Milo as Persephone ** Ron Pearlman as Deathstroke/Slade ** Kevin Michael Richardson as President ** Andrea Romano as Doris ** James Patrick Stuart as Steve Trevor ** Hynden Walch as Yo-Yo * Superman created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster - By Special Arrangment with the Jerry Siegel Family * Batman created by: Bob Kane * Wonder Woman created by: William Moulton Marston * Aquaman created by: Paul Norris * Etrigan the Demon created by: Jack Kirby * Cyborg and Deathstroke created by: Marv Wolfman and George Perez * Grifter created by: Jim Lee and Brandon Choi * Line Producer: Toshiyuki Hiruma * Production Managers: Cory Gustke, Sunisa Petchpoo * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Matthew Mahoney * Casting Director: Meredith Layne C.S.A. * Dialogue Coding: James Tim Walker * Storyboard Artists: Yoshiharu Ashino, Brendan Clogher, Chrissy Delk, Tim Divar, Juno Lee, Christina "Kiki" Manrique, Kathryn Marusik, Lauren Montgomery, Doug Murphy, Christina Sotta, Ethan Spaulding, Christie Tseng, Kirk Van Wormer, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Cleanup: Matthew Bordenave * Lead Character Design: Phil Bourassa * Character Design: Dusty Abell, Jon Suzuki * Additional Character Cleanup: Bandon Clogher, Christina "Kiki" Manrique, Christina Sotta * Prop Design: Andy Chiang * 3D Models: Andy Chiang, Jay Hong * Background Key Design: Jay Hong, Fedja Jovanovic, Nollan Obena * Background Color Design: Bill Dunn * Background Paint: Chun Liu, Wei Zhao * Color Stylist: Craig Cuqro * Animatic: Christopher D. Lozinski, Damon Yoches * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Vera Duffy, Jason Stovall * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Studio 4°C * Director: Yoshiharu Ashino * Unit Directors: Yang-Hoo Ji, Se-Il Oh, Sun-Ki Kang, Seung-Hoon Yoo * Animation Director: Takuo Tominaga * Model Checkers: Yang-Sook Kim, Jong-Myoung bae * Final Checkers: Kyoon-Hoo Han, Nam-Kyu Lee * Production Managers: Naoya Amata, Ok-Ki Lee * Production Coordinators: Tomoko Ogiwara, Min-Sung Park, Pan-Sup Kim, Yuko Iwamoto, Hiroto Yonemori, Jun-Sung Kwon * Layout Artists: Hyun-Hoo Jung, Jung-Gil Lee, Jun-Chan Kim, Tae-Il Kim, Chan-Hee Kim, Young-Il Park * Key Animation: Yoshiharu Ashino, Takuo Tominaga, Mari Futamatsu, Hitomi Shiroki, Miki Kurihara, Tatsumori Imoto, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Jiro Kanai, Ayano Shimizu, Ayaka Hasegawa, Takana Shirai, Yoon-Ki Lee, Jae-Moon Lee, Young-Il Park, Jae-Bum Lee, Jae-Hyun Park, Sang-Jin Kim, Jung-Hee Yang, Yoon-Jae Ko, Young-Hee Sim, Young-Soo Kim, Kyoung-Ah Jang, Yoon-Mo Sung, Gun-Sik Lee * In-Between Supervisors: Mutsuko kajigaya, Yukari Kaku, Sun-Hee Yoo * In-Between: Yumiko Taguchi, Zhang-Le Le, Zhou Wei * Scan & Paint: Yoon-Hye Ko * 3D CGI: Yusuke Tannawa, Takafumi Ishida, Kanto Hirahara, Akihiro Kawamura, Syunsuke Watanabe * Background Director: Makoto Watabe * Background Painters: Hisako Akagi, Yusuke Yanagisawa, Osamu Hasada, Marefumi Niibayash, Hiroyuki Ito, Toru Hishiyama * Color Supervisor: Kumiko Naruke * Composition Director: Yusuke Tannawa * Composition: Koutaro Hirano, Kousuke Kawamura, Yuko Nojiri, Chiaki Imanaka, Masaya Inaba, Yusuke Hirota * Recording Facilities: Warner Bros. Post Production Services, Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Audio Circus, Inc. * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll, Michele Jastremski * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Erika Sevilla-Guerra, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business and Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2013 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Justice League" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Home Video